Song Inspired, Short Drabbles
by DarkExperience
Summary: Like the title says: this is a collection of song-inspired, short drabbles. Contains slash. Pairings: Alt/Mal, Ezio/Leo, Ezio/Fed, Alt/Des


Yeah, I was inspired by some other people who have done this before. I basically listened to random songs of my playlist (well...okay...if I didn't like the song, I took the next one :p) and tried to write short drabbles inspired by them. I'm not sure whether this is what you call a songfic or whether there is another name for this sort of thing. Would love an explanation, though ;). The drabbles don't always fit the songs but...yeah, I just wrote what came to my mind. This is not the first time I've tried this but the first time I've managed to get more or less decent results out of it (the Soulmate one is from my first try, though). If you spot any mistakes (like grammatical errors or words that you wouldn't normally use the way I've used them, etc.), please let me know. I'm always eager to improve my English. So, read and review, please!

* * *

**Heart – The Pretty Reckless**

This wasn't true. It just couldn't be. His own heart was betraying him, betraying his mind. But maybe, just maybe it was his mind betraying his heart. Maybe it was true after all, maybe he did love him. But even if he did, now it was too late. Altair was gone. Altair had left Masyaf, possibly forever and there was nothing Malik could do about it but feel like somebody had ripped out a part of him and left him to bleed out on the floor. It had taken the one person he loved to go for him to realise that he even loved him and now it was too late. He felt lonely.

* * *

**So What – No Angels**

**Cinderella – Britney Spears**

"There is more to a relationship than turning up for a fuck now and then.", he was angry, furious and he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

Ezio stood there and didn't know what to do. Sure, he wasn't visiting him that often and, yes, they did have sex most of the times he showed up, but up until now he had always thought that Leonardo was fine with that.

"You never said you wanted more than that.", he said and mentally slapped himself the moment it slipped out of his mouth.

"Honestly, Ezio, I don't care anymore. Just...just go back to your whores. I never understood why you even needed me. You've got enough girls who'd give their souls for you to screw them and...just go."

* * *

**Just Tonight – The Pretty Reckless**

"What's up, Kadar?"

"I miss him."

"I know. I miss him, too."

"Do you remember that night? The sky was so clear. The stars were shining so brightly...just like tonight."

Tears were starting to run down his cheek.

"I remember, Kadar."

Altair hugged him tightly. Because he wanted to comfort him and because he didn't want him to see that he was crying as well.

* * *

**Down Boy – No Angels**

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Indeed, brother. Beautiful.", Ezio said, as a group of prostitutes passed by.

However, his loin-thinking was quickly rewarded with a slap to his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For thinking with your cock.", Federico replied, frowning at his younger brother.

A grin slowly formed on Ezio's lips "Oh, you're jealous, aren't you?", he started to laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous!", his brother replied but turned away to hide the expression that was forming on his face.

* * *

**Soulmate - Natasha Bedingfield**

He was alone. There was nobody who understood him. Truly understood him. Nobody who understood every oh-so-little piece of who he was. He was alone.

The fire in front of him made crackling noises, warmed his body. His mind, however stayed cold. No fire in the world could bring warmth into the lonely snowstorm of feelings inside him. Passion he only knew when creating devices, researching the work of nature, painting pictures. Affection he only knew for friends. Love he didn't know at all.

* * *

**Telephone – Lady Gaga**

His mobile rang and he knew who it was. He knew exactly who it was. But he was not gonna answer. No way! That arse had hurt him enough for one evening, hell, enough for his whole life. He wasn't gonna answer and he wasn't gonna go back to him. Besides, wasn't it forbidden to phone while driving? Well, seemed like Altair was out of luck. Desmond smirked to himself as his phone started ringing again and it really began to annoy him. After the third time his phone was out the window. Altair would never call him again...

* * *

Well, thanks for reading :)! Feel free to request longer versions of these drabbles. That doesn't mean that I'm gonna do longer versions, but I might look into it if you want me to.


End file.
